


Understood

by annaliesegrace



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaliesegrace/pseuds/annaliesegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post fall finale, Abbies disappearance brings Joe and Jenny closer. Its a PWP, really. Joenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understood

**Author's Note:**

> This literally would not get out of my head until I wrote it. I started it not long after the fall finale and finally finished. Its my first Joe/Jenny and the last oh, half, is nothing but smut, I’m sorta sorry, but not really. So what I’m saying is this is a post fall finale PWP. Oh! And the title will make sense at the end. Really.
> 
> Reviews are love and fabulous and all those things, so please leave one if you enjoyed. And be kind, as I said…first Joenny (best name, btw).

It had taken a little longer than he initially expected for her to start pulling away from them. From him. The change was subtle enough, so much so that Crane - lost in his books - didn’t even notice when Jenny’s visits to the archives started decreasing in frequency. She was always sure to answer the phone if either of them called but her physical presence was waning and it had caused an actual ache in his chest.   
The first week post Abbie’s disappearance had been a whirlwind of researching and searching for any way she could have survived. They’d barely even talked about what had happened between them in the cell and each of his attempts to get her to open up about anything had ended with Jenny abruptly ending the conversation.   
Initially both Crane and Jenny had been manic in their efforts, turning the archives upside down, but as the days wore on Joe had watched as Jenny became more and more withdrawn, perhaps coming to the conclusion he had long-ago considered.  
Abbie Mills was dead.  
He didn’t want to voice it, he didn’t want to bring it up at all - because Sleepy Hollow was a strange place - but the thought was always in the back of his head.   
So Joe watched another week go by of Crane insisting she was alive because it was their destiny to fight together, and therefore she was alive somewhere.  
Waiting for them.  
He wasn’t sure which thought was more disturbing, the idea that Abbie was dead or that she was alive somewhere and waiting.  
By the start of the third week Jenny started drinking. Alone. Twice in two days he had gone to her trailer after his shift, trying to corner her into a conversation and both times he found her passed out on the bed. Each time he had covered her with a blanket and locked the door on the way out, discouraged and more than a little worried.  
Joe had tried to voice his concerns with Crane but the other man had been hopelessly preoccupied and his advice had simply been to give the younger Mills time and space to work through her issues. And Joe had considered it, even if the suggestion had been given half-heartedly while Crane was engrossed in a book.   
But in his heart Joe knew it was the wrong way to go. Even though she pushed him away every chance she got, he remained in her periphery, making it patently clear that he was there for her whenever she was ready.   
Which turned out to be sooner than either expected. 

 

He showed up unannounced the third time that week…this time catching her before she drank herself into oblivion. The door had been wide open so he’d walked right in, finding her curled up on the small couch, knees pulled to her chest, a photo in one hand and a glass in the other.   
Based on smell alone - it was whiskey.  
“Jenny?” he started quietly from the door.   
“Hmmm…” was the only reply he got, she didn’t even look up from the photo.  
“You ok?” he asked and circled around, sitting as close to her as he dared – which given the small size of the couch was probably closer than she wanted. From the angle he could see the picture was one of a young Jenny and Abbie.  
“Great, thanks for asking.” The tone biting, bitter.  
“Jenny, c’mon…talk to me…”  
Then she looked up at him, anger covering her face. “About what, exactly, Joe? The fact I got my sister killed?”  
“We don’t know-“  
“Oh, we all know, Joe but no one is saying it. Because if we say it then it’s real, right? Then she’s really gone.”  
It was the most probable outcome, he’d thought it for two weeks but chose to voice the small glimmer of hope they had instead. “But we can’t give up, Jen. If I’ve learned anything lately it’s that the impossible happens an awful lot around you people.”   
That earned him a small, all too brief, grin. “Well, you’re not wrong.”  
“So let’s not give up just yet.”  
“It’s hard not to, it’s been almost a month and nothing. Absolutely nothing.” She sniffled and Joe moved incrementally closer as she looked at the picture again. “It should have been me…not her. I should have been stronger…”  
“This isn’t your fault Jenny.”  
“But it was my fault, if I hadn’t touched the damn thing none of this would have happened. Such a rookie mistake.”  
“Abbie didn’t just save you, Jenny…she saved all of us. You, me, Crane…the whole damn town.”  
“But it shouldn’t have been her, Joe! I was the one infected, I should have stepped into that tree to stop it, but I just…ah!” Frustrated she slammed the glass on the table, causing the meager contents to slop over the rim. “She has a purpose as a witness, save the world from the apocalypse. I’m…expendable.”  
Anger welled up in him now. “You are not expendable Mills, don’t you dare say that.”  
She turned to look at him fully, tears starting to well in her eyes. “But I am, Joe. C’mon. No great loss here.”  
Disturbed he framed her face with his hands, his blue eyes boring into hers. “It would be a great loss, Jenny. So don’t you dare say you’re expendable over Abbie because to me you aren’t.”  
Genuine surprise covered her face then it crumbled while her hands came up and delicate fingers wrapped around his wrists. For just a second he wondered how such small, soft hands could do such damage.  
“Oh, Joe,” she whispered and pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes briefly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“  
Shushing her, he pressed his fingers farther into her hair, gently massaging the scalp in an effort to calm the increasingly distraught woman. “I know, it’s ok. But there are people who care about you.”  
“I just…I miss her so much. And usually by now I would be trying to fix this but I can’t because we don’t even know if it can be fixed. It’s frustrating and I hate it.”  
“I get it, but you have to stop pushing me away, I want to help you but I can’t do that if you won’t speak more than a half dozen words to me.”  
She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes and his hands fell to her shoulders. “God, I have acted like such an ass to you.”  
“Well, yeah,” he replied with a sly smile.  
For several moments they just stared at each other, the temptation was overwhelming to lean in and continue where they had left off in the cell, but at the last second Joe pulled back, knowing this was not the time, and pointed at the picture in her hands.  
“How old were you here?”  
Somewhat startled given the heat that had started to build between them she stammered a second before responding, “Ummm…Abbie would’ve been eleven I think, so I was ten. This was just before we…disappeared.”  
He frowned. “I sort of remember that…Dad lead the searchers. What happened?”  
“We still don’t know,” she shrugged and looked at the picture again. “I mean, now we know it was Moloch, but neither of us can remember exactly what happened during those four days.”  
“That’s…creepy.”  
“Not the word I would use, but ok,” she said while stifling a yawn.  
“Alright, off to bed with you,” he said and stood, holding out one hand to her.  
“You offering, Corbin?” she asked with a wink.  
An expression of mock outrage covered his face. “I would never; just making sure the lady gets a good night sleep.”  
One of her eyebrows rose as she did, using his hand for support. “You’ve been hanging around Crane too long.”  
“I don’t see the problem.”  
Jenny responded with a grin and moved toward the back of the small trailer, Joe following her. Once curled under her covers, eyes already half closed he leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.   
“Night, Jen.”  
“Don’t leave,” she mumbled to him. “Please.”  
“I won’t.”  
Seemingly satisfied, she closed her eyes the rest of the way and drifted off to sleep.  
Looking around, Joe considered his options of which there were almost none. After closing and locking the door he sat back on the small couch and propped his feet up on the table in front of it - after clearing a space and removing his shoes. Shifting around, he finally found a comfortable position and drifted to sleep as well. 

 

Startled awake, Jenny sat up in bed and looked around for the source of whatever noise had pulled her out of sleep and reached out for the gun on the night table. Sounds of someone shifting came from the front room and for a second she panicked before remembering.  
Joe.  
She had asked him to stay and obviously he had. A small smile found its way to her face and she slipped out of bed. Silently she padded down the short hall to find him stretched from the couch to the table, arms crossed over his chest. As she watched he shifted and made a face; clearly it was not the most comfortable of positions.  
Absently she let her long fingers rake through his short hair, smoothing the sleep matted strands.  
It was the wrong thing to do to a former Marine. Immediately he woke, one hand gripping her wrist with almost inhuman speed and force. She let out a yelp of pain and tried to pull her hand away but was unsuccessful, his grip was too strong.  
“Joe!” she cried out and as fast as his hand had gotten hold of her it released, Joe now wide awake.  
Pulling his feet back to the floor and sitting up he looked at her concerned. “Jenny! Did I hurt you?”  
Rubbing her wrist lightly she shook her head, “No, its fine.”  
He reached out and carefully grasped her arm, pulling it down to inspect it himself. “You sure?”  
“I’m sure…it’s fine,” she whispered and took a step closer so he could see without straining.  
His fingers ghosting over her skin was putting her body on alert and she was suddenly very aware of her position, standing between his legs in just a tank top and cotton shorts. And yet, the thrumming that was in the air had her wishing she was closer to him. Much closer.  
When he released her wrist she didn’t immediately pull away, instead she let her fingers wander over the stubble that was starting to grow in on his jawline. It was unusual for him.  
“That’s new.”  
He hummed in response and turned his head, gently kissing her palm, it sent a shock through her entire body and she quietly gasped.  
“Joe,” she whispered, her tone warning.  
“Jenny,” he responded back lowly, dangerously, eyes never leaving hers.  
“Don’t start something you aren’t going to finish.”  
“Oh, I have every intention of finishing this.”  
Excited by his words, Jenny dropped to straddle him, knees bracketing his hips and pressed into the back of the couch. The swiftness of her move startled him for just a second before his hands found purchase on her hips.  
Jenny’s hands had found their way around his neck, short nails scratching the skin at the nape of his neck and up into his hair. He shuddered.  
For several seconds they stared at each other, a little unsure – continuing on this path meant a change in their currently comfortable friendship. But the electricity between them was hard to ignore, the pull almost unbearable, with her straddling his lap (and their previous kisses) they had already changed their relationship and both sensed there was no going back now.  
Jenny finally leaned in, lips barely grazing his, giving him an opportunity to stop this if he wanted. But instead of pulling away he kissed her back, hands slipping under her tank top as he did.   
The kisses started slow, mostly exploring, learning. But with every moment that passed the heat grew exponentially and they became more desperate and wanting. Breaths were taken quickly between kisses as both their hands became bolder, his sliding up her sides under the tank, hers moving across his broad shoulders and up his neck, fingers tracing his strong jawline.   
Joe nipped at her lower lip as his fingers found the sides of her breasts and she hissed, shifting against his lap to bring them even closer together, which had his fingers pressing harder into the skin over her ribs.  
Gaining some control back, he pulled away from her lips, but only long enough to tip his head to get better access to the underside of her jaw which caused Jenny to let out a low moan and dig her fingers into his shoulder blades.   
Working his way down her neck, Joe alternated soft kisses with gentle bites soothed with a flick of his tongue. It felt so, so good and Jenny tipped her head back to allow him better access, there was now a desperate need for him pumping through her veins. Jenny could feel the heat between them rising, her breathing became erratic, the want overwhelming.  
When his tongue found her collarbone it was her turn to shudder and her fingers gripped onto him even tighter. Enjoying the taste of her sweat covered skin, Joe slowly licked up the side of her neck before kissing her soundly.  
When she opened her mouth Joe slipped his tongue in, drawing a long, low moan from her. They continued to kiss feverishly on the couch, tongue dueling, bodies pressed against each other, until Jenny finally pulled back, hair mussed, lips swollen. Joe thought she’d never looked more beautiful.  
His fingers pushed errant hairs back from her face. “Wow,” he breathed out.  
“Yeah,” she replied and leaned forward again, biting gently at his lower lip while simultaneously swiveling her hips against his.  
Joe closed his eyes at the friction and groaned. Grinning, Jenny slid her hands down his t-shirt, gripping the hem when she found it and inelegantly pulling it up and over his head. The motion forced Joe to sit up toward her and he took advantage, his lips finding the soft skin above her breast. The sensation made Jenny pause her motions briefly before tossing the shirt to the side.  
“Joe,” she whined as his lips continued their assault on the exposed skin at the edge of her tank top.  
Then both his hands were under her shirt, pushing it up her body as she had just done to him. When it finally disappeared into the corner with his, Joe took a moment to appreciate the creamy caramel skin that had just been revealed to him. She was so damn beautiful and Joe wondered how in the world he had waited this long to see her like this – nearly naked and needy.  
Unable to hold onto anything resembling control he placed his hands on her smooth back, holding her in place as his lips found the skin between her breasts.  
“Joe,” she whined as he continued to lavish attention on the skin of her breastbone the sides of her breasts, her collarbone, he was purposefully avoiding her hardened nipples and they both knew he was doing it to torture her. It was equal parts exhilarating and frustrating.  
After several more minutes of torture he finally laved his tongue over the hardened pebble and she let out a wanton cry, digging her nails into his shoulders while arching her back, asking for more, practically begging for more. And he obliged, sucking gently on one then the other.   
Becoming increasingly frustrated by their current position, and his inability to really move, Joe wrapped an arm around her waist tightly and stood, eliciting a surprised squeal of laughter. Easily figuring out his intent, Jenny wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders, holding onto him tightly.  
As they walked Jenny strategically bounced against him sending shivers up her back and causing his steps to stutter just slightly. As they passed through the small kitchen area she started nibbling at the skin of his neck over tight muscles and was again surprised when he suddenly spun on one heel and all but slammed her against the nearest cabinet, pinning her against it.  
She gave him a half smirk that had the blood in his veins running hot. So he guided her legs down from his waist and as soon as her feet hit the vinyl floor he was at the button and zipper of her jeans, quickly undoing both. Her breathing hitched when he placed one hand on her abdomen and slowly moved it south, slipping fingers under the waistband of her soft satin underwear, finding her wet and ready.  
His fingers pressed into her and Jenny threw her head back, knocking it against the cabinet. If it hurt, she didn’t notice, since his thumb had found its way to her sensitive nub and was moving in slow circles sending pleasuring ripping through her body.  
“Jenny,” he whispered in her ear as his fingers continued to work her into a frenzy. Joe placed the forearm of his other arm on the wood above her head, effectively trapping her between him and the cabinet. Not that she had any intention of moving away from him anytime soon. Or ever, really.  
It didn’t take long before she felt heat start to coil in her lower back and Jenny started to mumble his name and squirm, pressing herself against his hand. In response his hand moved faster, excited as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing changed to harsh pants. This was something he would never forget, the way she looked while falling apart under him.  
“Let go, Jen,” he whispered and kissed her deeply, pressing his tongue into her mouth. Her hands came up and framed his face, pulling him away seconds before she writhed one last time, crying out his name as her eyes fluttered closed and she shuddered against him.  
“Oh,” she whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. Joe closed his eyes a minute, as they stood there, Joe still blocking her in with his body, Jenny’s hands started to wander up and down his back, fingertips ghosting over already sensitive skin.   
Eventually her hands worked their way to his abdomen, tracing the lines of his muscles before moving down and unbuckling his belt then making short work of the button and zipper on his jeans, letting her knuckles gently rub against him.  
Joe let out a grunt as she slipped out from under him, grasping his hand as she pulled them toward the bed. That’s when he realized she was smiling widely – it was something he hadn’t seen in a while and it made his heart ache just a little at what they had lost but also what they were gaining that night.  
Just short of the bed she stopped and turned toward him, deftly shucking off her cotton shorts and panties, tossing them once again in the corner. She stood in front of him completely naked, the moon light streaming through the windows above the bed bathing her in an ethereal glow.  
A feral growl rose from his throat and Joe stalked toward her, by the time he got to the bed his clothes were in a puddle on the floor.  
As she scooted onto the bed, he followed, climbing up her body once she stopped near the head. The smooth skin of her abdomen called to him and he ducked his head down, dipping his tongue into her belly button which elicited a surprised gasp from her. Slowly, torturously, he worked his way up, dropping kisses as he went – just below her ribcage, under one breast, on her sternum, clavicle, throat and finally back to her lips. She tasted like sweat and something sweet, he couldn’t quite identify it.  
After that it was as if the rest of the world didn’t exist, just the two of them in her bed, hands and lips memorizing skin and scars. With her squirming and making delicious moaning noises under him, it didn’t take long before Joe was aching to be inside her.  
“Condom?” he whispered into her ear while nibbling on the lobe.   
“IUD,” she sighed then stilled slightly. “But I’ve always been careful anyway…clean.”  
“Me too…the core. So, we good?”  
“Yes,” she hissed as his hand pressed into her hip and lips sucked on the skin of her shoulder. Her leg came up and hooked behind his thigh, pulling him closer.   
It was all the encouragement he needed and before she knew it, Joe was pressing himself into her and it was like coming home. It felt right and so very good as he moved within her, slowly increasing his pace as she clung to him, kissing his cheek and neck as he thrust into her.   
“Joe,” she called out and pressed her hips up against his to match his rhythm.   
It didn’t take long for either of them to reach the edge of the cliff and when Joe put a hand under her hips, angling them up she suddenly gasped and gripped the sheets while fluttering around him.  
“Oh,” she sighed as she came down from her orgasm while still moving with him as he followed shortly behind her, calling her name as he did.  
Completely spent and sated he slumped against her equally sweaty body, breathing heavily.  
“Joe…Joe.”  
“Mmmmm…” he mumbled while nestling his face into her neck.   
“You’re kinda heavy, man.”  
With a whispered apology he slid off, lying on his back next to her. “That was-“  
Turning toward him and propping her head on one hand she replied, “Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
Grinning she gave him a quick peck before crawling over him and slipping out of the bed.   
“Where you going?” he asked suggestively with an exaggerated leer at her behind.  
For half a second she looked uncomfortable but then smiled just a little. “Hope you don’t mind, but I can’t sleep naked, too…vulnerable.”  
They both knew what she meant – from attack. It was a weird world they lived in.  
“Understood,” he said and stood as well, gathering his clothes and, after putting on his underwear and t-shirt, folded the rest placing them near the bed along with his boots. By the time he was done she was redressed in the cotton shorts and tank top she’d started the night in.  
A smile crossed her face as she turned toward the bed, when Joe had announced his intent to follow her in this life she hadn’t fully appreciated having someone who would understand the small idiosyncrasies - like not sleeping naked. In one single word he had conveyed all she needed to know, that he did comprehend that this life, her life, was not normal and those weird quirks were necessary, sometimes lifesaving and he was willing to roll with it (and her).  
“C’mon,” he said while tilting his head toward the bed.  
Silently she slipped into the bed, waiting for him to get in and settle before curling into his side.  
Immediately his hand found her arm and draped it across his abdomen, fingers stroking the smooth skin slowly, he could not stop touching her skin, it was intoxicating. It felt unbelievably relaxing and Jenny felt her entire body release the tension and anxiety that had been there for weeks. Maybe, just maybe, with him there, she would get the first good night’s sleep since Abbie disappeared.  
But before falling into a hopefully deep sleep, Jenny tipped her head toward him, capturing his lips.  
“G’night, Joe.”  
“Night, Jen…” He paused, on the cusp of saying something else but stopped himself, unsure how she would react if he admitted exactly how deep his feelings went. When he opened his mouth to speak he was surprised when her lips covered his again, stopping the words, and she shook her head slowly.  
“Not yet, Joe,” she mumbled against his lips. “Just…not yet.”  
Again he nodded and pulled her closer. “Understood.”  
FIN


End file.
